It's the Little Things
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: In which Futaba asks a simple, if juvenile, question, and Claudine figures there's no time like the present for a new experience. GP!Claudine


"Can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal."

Claudine registered Futaba's voice as it came from off to the side of the bed, but remained in her half-sitting, half-lying position, her eyes not leaving the magazine she was reading.

"I think we're past the 'can I ask you a personal question' stage," Claudine said, "but sure, go ahead."

"Have you ever gotten a titjob from Kaoruko?"

Claudine practically dropped the magazine in her lap as she raised her head to look off into the distance, her eyebrows furrowed in utter bafflement. Alright, so maybe they weren't quite past that stage yet. The warning was actually appreciated, even if it did little to soften the impact. Setting the magazine aside, she sat up and peered over at Futaba, lying on her back on the floor, arms folded casually behind her head, who peered back with very earnest curiosity.

"_Quoi_?"

"You know," Futaba shrugged, "since she's got really nice tits and you have a dick."

Claudine glanced awkwardly to the side before looking back down at Futaba. "No. No I haven't."

"Oh." Futaba looked disappointed as she turned her head away. And then quickly turned it right back. "What about Maya?"

"I haven't gotten a titjob from anyone, if you're asking."

Now Futaba was the one who looked baffled, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not?'"

Futaba sat up. "What do you mean, what do I mean 'why not?'"

Claudine pinched the bridge of her nose. "Futaba, I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but I'm not weirdly obsessed with boobs like you are."

"It's not a weird obsession thing though," Futaba said with some underlying indignance. "That kind of thing is really popular, I figured you would have at least tried it."

"It just never really interested me, I guess."

Futaba lay back down, exhaling loudly as she did so. "You have a dick, but aren't even trying everything with it…" She looked up at the ceiling wistfully. "Was just hoping you'd tried it, because I've been wondering how it feels. I'd kill to be able to get a titjob, you know."

Claudine chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you would," She said teasingly. Flashing a toothy grin at Futaba, she picked her magazine back up and returned to her previous position. But, she soon found, not to her previous level of focus. Try as she might to take in every detail of this particular model's Parisian spring outfit, her mind kept wandering off. "Why not" indeed? Why hadn't she tried that before? It really had been a simple lack of interest, but now she was a little bit curious since it was brought up. All the little details in the magazine pictures seemed to slip past her eyes as a different picture started forming in her mind. Maya's face, deep red with embarrassment, looking up at her pleadingly as her full, perky breasts sandwiched her cock…

Oh. Were her shorts always this tight?

Throwing her magazine to the side again, Claudine sat up to glower at the tent pitched between her legs. Well this certainly threw away any chance of a quiet, relaxing afternoon. Thanks Futaba. You and your dumb boob obsession.

Futaba...Claudine put a hand to her chin as she looked over the side of the bed again. Futaba was still relaxing in the same position she had been in earlier, staring up at the ceiling. She seemed to notice Claudine's gaze, however, and turned her head to meet it.

"What?"

The corners of Claudine's mouth turned upwards ever so slightly. "Hey, so about that conversation earlier...do you want to try it?" _You caused this little problem, you're going to help me fix it_, she thought to herself.

Futaba's eyes narrowed. "Try what?"

"Letting me fuck your tits."

"...What?" She sat up slowly, her face twisted in confusion.

"_Faisons la branlette espagnole_," Claudine said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed to allow her to lean forward more. "I want to try getting a titjob."

"What, from me?"

"No, from the giant Mr. White in the idiots' room." Claudine rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

"Okay, okay." Futaba stood up, hands raised defensively. "You see this?" She gestured dramatically to her torso with both hands. Claudine just blinked. "That's right, you don't see it, because it's not there."

"I'll work my way up. It's like lifting weights."

"That's not how it works!" There was now a slight dusting of darker color on Futaba's face. It seemed Claudine was getting to her already. "It's not the same with a flat chest!"

Claudine smirked. "How would you know? You've never gotten one." The color in Futaba's cheeks bloomed outward as her face fell, evidently at a loss for words.

"Yeah...well…" She looked away from Claudine and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Can't you just...go do this with Maya or something?" She said finally.

"I could, but you're right here." Claudine stood up and took a few steps toward Futaba. "In my bedroom." She reached up to caress Futaba's jaw. "And I'm very much in the mood." Wasting no more time, she leaned forward to press their lips together. Futaba instantly melted into the kiss, almost going limp against Claudine's body. Luckily she fell right into Claudine's arms, and whimpered into the kiss as she was pulled in closer.

"Dammit Kuroko," Futaba said lowly as they separated. "You always get riled up so easily." She hissed as she felt Claudine's erection pressing against her stomach.

"Me?" Claudine cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't the one who just casually brought up titfucking." Without any warning, Claudine lifted Futaba up into her arms bridal-style, relishing her yelp of surprise, before turning and practically throwing her onto the bed. "You know, you really are surprisingly heavy," She said as she crawled on top of Futaba to straddle her waist.

"Muscle mass," Futaba said, adopting a smug grin at the opportunity to brag about her physique. "It's denser than fat. Weighs more."

"I can imagine," Claudine said as her hand slipped underneath Futaba's tank, her fingers tracing the toned stomach. As nice as it was to feel up Futaba's abs, her erection throbbed almost painfully, reminding her of why she was doing this in the first place. Reluctantly removing her hand from under the shirt, she instead grabbed the hem with both hands. "This needs to come off." She pulled upwards, and Futaba obediently raised her shoulders and arms off the bed to better allow the clothing to be removed. As soon as it was off it was tossed carelessly to the side, and Futaba was left in her sports bra, once again red-faced.

Futaba sucked in a breath as Claudine slowly dragged her finger from her navel all the way to the bra's elastic band. She toyed with it a little, wiggling her fingertip underneath it but not much else, until Futaba let out an impatient low whine. Claudine chuckled almost sardonically as she finally relented, lifting the bra upwards and baring Futaba's tiny breasts, her pink nipples already visibly hard. She gently brushed the little nubs with her thumbs and found Futaba's little whimper to be delightful.

"Okay," She said, her breathing already a little heavy. "You stay right there, I'm just gonna grab something real quick." Trying to contain her still-growing excitement, she dismounted Futaba and hopped off the bed, strolling over to her desk and opening up a drawer. She fished around inside it before pulling out a small bottle.

Futaba raised her head. "Is that the minty stuff?"

"Of course it is," Claudine said, turning back to look at Futaba. "You know how I feel about the minty stuff."

"Do...do we have to use that for this, though?" Futaba said as she glanced nervously to the side.

"Why not?" A cocky smirk grew on her face. "Oh, it's because you're worried about what might happen if this touches your nipples, right?"

Futaba was silent, which really told Claudine everything she needed to know.

"Jeez, those things are so sensitive," Claudine laughed. "I bet I could get you to cum just by playing with them." She took in Futaba's utterly mortified expression, capturing it with the camera in her mind and filing it away for later, before turning around again. Setting the lube bottle down on the desk, she slowly, teasingly began to pull down her shorts, bending over as they reached her knees to make absolutely sure Futaba got the best possible view of her ass. The wolf whistle that came from behind her suggested that she was getting the desired result.

Grabbing the bottle, Claudine turned around and once again climbed onto the bed, this time moving to straddle Futaba's chest. Her hot, hard cock, flushed pink with blood and slightly dripping with precum, now hovered over the smaller girl.

"_Es-tu prêt pour ça_?" Claudine said, watching Futaba swallow nervously. "Are you ready?" She poured some lube out into her hand and rubbing all over her cock, groaning at the warm tingling sensation that followed.

Futaba took a deep breath, the scent of menthol seeming to calm her nerves somewhat. "Yeah. I'm ready. Do your worst." She flashed Claudine a toothy, confident grin.

"Big talk for someone pinned to the bed," Claudine said as she reached down to grab onto Futaba's breasts. Futaba inhaled sharply, the traces of lube on Claudine's hand making her own skin tingle. Claudine lowered herself so that her dick rested in the little valley between Futaba's breasts. Wow, was her skin always this warm to the touch or was that just the lube? Maybe it was just regular embarrassment, judging by the scarlet hue of Futaba's cheeks.

Claudine gave a cautious, experimental thrust, and immediately let out a low groan. It wasn't all that tight or snug but it was very warm, and the nice view she had of Futaba's blushing face certainly didn't hurt. Pressing Futaba's breasts slightly closer together, she fell into a steady rhythm of grinding.

"I've been such an idiot," Claudine said breathily as she started pinching and teasing Futaba's nipples and feeling her buck her hips in response. "You were right, actually, this feels fucking great."

Futaba's hands gripped onto Claudine's thighs, desperate for stability. "Ahh...Does it really...nnh...does it really feel that good with a flat chest?"

"Yeah," Claudine said and ground a little harder. "But I think it's because it's you. You're fun to tease, you know." Her thrusts grew a little wilder, the tip of her cock slipping under the rolled-up bra, groaning as the fabric brushed against the sensitive head. Futaba's skin was so smooth and warm against her, and while her breasts hardly covered Claudine's pretty impressively sized dick, the way she was pretty much fucking the half-worn bra made up for it. All this, combined with the tingling of the lube, was dizzying. Her movements were smearing precum and lube all over her chest. A hot, tight feeling started building below her stomach.

"_Merde_," Claudine panted, "Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum…"

"W-Watch where you aim, don't get anything in my-" Futaba winced as she was so rudely interrupted by a burst of cum hitting her chin. "...Face." At least the rest of Claudine's load was currently being spread over her chest. A shame about her bra though, that was ruined.

At last Claudine's movements started to slow. Breathing heavily, she lifted herself up before leaning backwards, balancing on her arms. She grinned down at Futaba. "You're a mess."

"And who's fault is that?" Futaba deadpanned. The way her chest and face were splattered with creamy white just made her peeved expression all the more amusing.

"Yours, technically, since you made me cum so hard," Claudine teased. "By the way, did this do anything for you?"

"No-" She couldn't even finish her statement before interrupting herself with a loud gasp.

"Oh really?" Claudine said, having stuck a hand into Futaba's shorts. "Then why are you so wet?" She took her hand out before sliding down Futaba's body, looking up at her hungrily as she played with the waistband of her shorts.

"K-Kuroko…"

"Sorry Futaba," She said as she pulled the shorts and underwear down Futaba's legs in one motion, exposing her glistening sex. "I'm just having way too much fun with you right now."

Futaba shivered at the way Claudine licked her lips.


End file.
